There's a girl
by Au Revoir Beau
Summary: Eu não sei o que escrever aqui e nem vou me esforçar pra fazer isso... Só o que posso dizer é que essa é uma fic RHr e, bom... Leiam e descubram! E comentem, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Me virei novamente sob o colchão tentando achar uma posição que me ajudasse a dormir, o que foi inútil. Não consegui. Levantei e massageei minha cabeça como se aquilo pudesse diminuir a quantidade de merda que a ocupava nas últimas semanas...

Arrastei-me até o andar de baixo da toca, frustrado.

Não consegue dormir, irmãozinho? – era Gina, sentada sob o balcão da cozinha com um copo de leite nas mãos.

Não...

Hermione chega amanhã, não é?

É? Sei lá. Pouco me importa. – disse, falsamente distraído procurando por algo pra mastigar.

Eu pensei que vocês... Depois do enterro de Dumbledore...

Não – eu disse, não a deixando completar a frase – e não quero falar sobre isso, Gina. Por que você está acordada? – mudei de assunto.

Harry Potter.

Ele ainda está com aquele discurso de 'eu não posso colocar você em perigo e mimimimimi', né?

Sim, o imbecil acha que eu não vou correr perigo só porque ele não está me agarrando, enquanto todo o mundo bruxo sabe que nós namoramos e... Eu fico realmente emputecida com a capacidade dele de não perceber que com ou sem ele eu sou um alvo fácil.

Gina. Em primeiro lugar: NÃO, absolutamente sob hipótese alguma, formule frases com as palavras 'me' e 'agarrando', relacionadas à VOCÊ e seres humanos do sexo MASCULINO em conversas COMIGO. Ok? – eu disse mostrando essa minha faceta semidesconhecida de irmão ciumento e psicótico.

Haha, desculpe. É que... Eu só queria... Pegar e bater com a cabeça dele na parede até ele se dar conta disso tudo ou... Enfim.

GINA! – eu ri, com a capacidade de minha irmã caçula de ser uma... Que palavra posso usar? Adolescente insana louca maluca doida pirada e potencialmente homicida? Pois é.

Tá, tá... – ela riu.

Atravessei a cozinha, ostentando um falso olhar de reprovação e tentando esconder um sorriso.

Vá dormir, você parece cansada. Eu já vou... Indo.

Ok... O Harry já está dormindo?

Sim – eu disse e me senti mal por vê-la com aqueles olhos tão... Sem vida.

Certo.

Não fique com essa cara. Tudo vai ficar bem. – sorri, tentando lhe passar confiança e em seguida roubei o já esquecido copo de leite em sua mão e bebi.

Ronald!

Obrigado, Gininha.

Devolvi o copo vazio, ainda sorrindo e lhe beijei a testa, subindo as escadas de volta ao meu quarto.

Por cima de meus ombros pude vê-la ainda com um sorriso fraco, pegando mais leite.

Abri a porta e ouvi o ronco do menino que sobreviveu. Deitei na cama e desejei não ter que acordar no dia seguinte e ver aquela que andava atrapalhando meu sono e que também atendia pelo nome de "Hermione J. Granger".

Engraçado pensar que alguém possa fazer um estrago tão grande assim em mim... Engraçado que HERMIONE GRANGER possa fazer um estrago tão grande assim em mim. Até pelo fato de que eu sou alguém com a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá e segundo porque... Bem, porque Ronald Weasley simplesmente nunca teve problemas em dormir, comer e afins.

Mal sabia eu, alguns anos atrás, o quanto era mais fácil discutir com ela, brigar e passar semanas sem se falar... Não digo que era exatamente o que chamaríamos de legal, mas... Era mais fácil do que ter que usar todas as forças do meu corpo pra não fazer alguma besteira... E não estou falando do tipo de besteira que fiz com Lila Brown. E AH! Que conste nos altos: não me orgulho disso. Mas, puta... Ninguém pode me culpar. Eu não estava sendo eu... Quando... Enfim, foi tudo resultado da mistura de uma auto-estima inexistente, um búlgaro imbecil e a mentalidade de um grande idiota, vulgo EU.

Mas ninguém pode dizer que eu já não fui castigado... As feridas causadas pelos pássaros assassinos de Hermione me deixaram belas lembranças em forma de cicatrizes... E eu não a culpo por isso. Ou culpo, mas, bem, não é algo que tenha grande importância.

Eu demorei seis anos pra entender o que está acontecendo, mas... Não sei se estou melhor agora que sei. Aliás, tenho certeza: NÃO ESTOU.

O mundo bruxo está em guerra, eu amo uma garota que me vê apenas como um amigo palhaço e atrapalhado, preguiçoso, idiota e covarde e... tudo bem.

Já levantei muito o meu moral, mas... É que... Eu não sei. Hermione é linda e inteligente e... As pessoas vão morrer e eu... Eu só queria ter coragem pra fazer o que eu tenho que fazer ou pelo menos saber O QUE eu tenho que fazer.

Definitivamente essas semanas não serão fáceis... E enquanto eu não sei o que fazer... A única coisa que posso fazer é... Evitar fazer algo. Faz algum sentido pra vocês? É, pra mim também não, mas... É o que eu vou tentar fazer. Passar o máximo de tempo longe dela até o casamento de Bill e Fleur, pelo menos. O que me lembra outra coisa: roupas de gala e tias chatas, enfim... Estou absoluta e completamente fo-di-do!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensei em começar essa frase com a palavra "galera", mas a abomino profundamente, então... Lá vai a versão oficial:

Hello, everybody.

Esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma fic R/HR, escrita por mim, num momento de ócio profundo e insônia. O resultado não promete ser bom, mas eu adoraria REVIEWS com opiniões, etc e tal. Só assim continuarei postando os próximos capítulos. Espero que vocês gostem e agradeço desde já quem se deu ao trabalho de ler até aqui. Eu, pra falar a verdade, não sei com que freqüência vou postar os capítulos, porque já, já acabam as férias e eu só tenho as noites livres que na verdade não são tão livres pois uso pra me abastecer de comida, fazer higiene pessoal e dormir quando dá tempo, então... É. Boa sorte pra mim e pra quem, por um milagre, gostar do que eu escrevo.

Beijos,

Beau.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Não sei o que é pior: dormir só 4 horas ou acordar com os berros de Molly Weasley.

- Só mais 3475 minutinhos, mamãe...

- Nem mais um milésimo, Ronald! Vamos! Acorde... Ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas.

E, meus caros amigos, quando ela disse "medidas drásticas" realmente não estava brincando. Dali em diante eu sofri tudo o que se pode imaginar. Acredito piamente na hipótese de que o ministério poderia recorrer aos serviços de minha mãe para torturar seguidores de Voldemort, prisioneiros de Azkaban e criminosos em geral. Eles se dariam muito bem! E, bom, por enquanto ela se limita a me torturar, então, voltando... Ela abriu as cortinas e me cegou com aquela luz do inferno e eu até tentei combater o inimigo escondendo a cabeça sob os cobertores, mas... Fui aniquilado fria e cruelmente quando ela optou por puxá-los de mim e me deixar só de cuecas.

- Mãe!

- Já pro banheiro ou isso aqui vai parecer brincadeira de criança perto do que eu vou fazer com você se você não sumir da minha frente agora!

E como não sou louco, nem nada... Preferi não mostrar resistência... Vocês sabem, nunca subestime a ameaça de um Weasley. Você pode acabar com o fígado no lugar dos olhos ou algo pior.

Vesti um jeans velho e fui até o banheiro a passos sonolentos, fechei a porta, tirei a pouca roupa que ainda me restava e deixei que a água escorresse pelo meu corpo. Meu cérebro deu início a seu funcionamento e dali a dois segundos eu me peguei xingando mentalmente. Hermione deveria estar chegando... Cacete. Bosta. Tenho que parar com isso. Ronald Weasley, você é um homem ou um rato? Hermione, sua amiga. Lembra-se? Não representa qualquer perigo... É, na teoria isso até que é válido, mas... Nem sempre quando ela está na minha frente e são apenas alguns passos até a boca dela. QUER DIZER, POR MERLIM! O que eu estou dizendo? É melhor eu parar de pensar logo nessas coisas. Hermione não me vê assim, merece coisa melhor e mesmo que visse... Estamos em guerra. Eu não posso estar sempre preocupado em perde-la, pois eu sei que não agüentaria ou... Desviar minha atenção para aquele par de lábios que... Não, vou parar por aqui.

Sai dali e fui andando com a toalha amarrada na cintura até meu quarto olhando distraidamente para o piso de madeira já velho que cobria todo o chão da toca... Antes que pudesse chegar até lá fui repentinamente detido por algo que no futuro descobri ser nada mais nada menos que Hermione Granger. Pego de surpresa segurei seu corpo com firmeza para que ela não caísse no chão com a força da colisão. Só então me dei conta da situação: eu, seminu, segurando Hermione nos braços. Ora, ora... Ronald Weasley, mas que espertinho você me saiu... Agora se não for pedir muito... SOLTE A GAROTA e trate de não ficar da cor de seus cabelos! E, bom, não sei se eu fiquei, mas Hermione decididamente o fez por nós dois.

- Desculpe. – me peguei dizendo.

- Não, tudo bem... A culpa foi minha, quer dizer... É. Olá, Ron.

- O-oi.

Nos momentos que se seguiram instalou-se um silêncio mortífero entre nós e eu fui dominado por um vazio mental violento. Diga algo, seu trasgo idiota. Diga!

- Eu, eu... Preciso ir. Tchau.

Ora, ora... Certamente, temos um gênio na família!

Sem deixar nem ao menos tempo para que Hermione me achasse um babaca e/ou dissesse algo, sumi pelo corredor o mais rápido que pude e praticamente derrubei a porta de meu quarto pra entrar.

O que você tem na cabeça, imbecil? Aparentemente nada. Eu nunca tive, mas parece que... Nos últimos tempos Hermione tem conseguido colocar isso ainda mais em evidência.

Sentei na cama, ainda me sentindo mal sem saber direito o porque e fiquei pensando... Até ouvir os gritos da Gina. Provavelmente o café estava pronto e Harry já havia descido. Coloquei um jeans escuro, uma camiseta branca e um tênis, com pressa. Passei um pouco de uma fragrância que havia ganhado de Carlinhos no meu último aniversário... E até lembro do que ele me disse quando deu, "para ocasiões especiais: garotas", e só agora eu entendo. Olhei no espelho e me ouvi dizer quase que como um reflexo:

- Até que você não está mal, Ron... Comparado a Moody ou tipos assim. Nada mal... Droga. Bem, dane-se. Não preciso agradar ninguém... Ou preciso? DANE-SE!

Saí pisando forte, me sentindo odioso por estar tão... Tão... Estupidamente apaixonado por uma garota, o que me fazia agir como um ridículo garoto idiota na puberdade e... Mas peraí. É o que eu sou, afinal. Pois é, Ron. Já te dei os parabéns por sua esperteza inegável hoje, não? Já, já...

Desci os degraus de dois em dois e entrei na cozinha devagar, como para que ninguém percebesse minha presença, mas fracassei nisso. Todos já estavam à mesa, menos papai que já havia ido trabalhar e Carlinhos que só viria no fim da semana. Gina, Hermione e Harry sentavam de um lado da mesa e os gêmeos sentavam do outro, mas curiosamente haviam deixado um lugar vazio entre eles, propositalmente eu aposto, bem de frente pra Hermione.

- Ora, ora... A bela adormecida acordou... – eles disseram em coro e me lembraram o quanto abomináveis eram.

- Calem a boca.

- Roniquito, você não sabe como adoramos esse seu humor matinal de bruxa velha e rabugenta.

- Meninos! Parem de aborrecer seu irmão e deixem-no comer em paz! - obrigada, Merlim, pela existência de mamãe em nossas vidas.

E então por um momento eles pararam e quando me deparei com Hermione olhando pra mim de cima a baixo quis que eles continuassem. Enfiei meu rosto na comida e não o levantei até acabar, o que não demorou muito.

- Ron, você está doente? Nem tocou direito na comida, querido.

- Estou, mãe... Não é nada. Eu... Vou dar uma volta. Até mais.

- Até... – disseram todos meio confusos com a situação.

Ron havia disparado porta afora... Mas na mesa da toca ainda se desenrolaram alguns diálogos, tais quais:

- Hermione, tenha dó! – era Jorge, com um olhar de deboche.

- O que? O que eu fiz? - disse uma Hermione perdida.

- O que fez?! – Fred havia tomado as dores do irmão, entrando na brincadeira – mal chegou à toca e já afetou Roniquito dessa maneira tão devastadora! Não tem vergonha, não?

Todos riam na mesa, menos Hermione que ia de sem graça pra potencialmente enfurecida.

- Ora, seus...

- Pss, cunhadinha! Não seja mal-criada! Só estamos cuidando do bem estar de nosso irmão caçula.

- Gêmeos, não encham o saco – Gina havia intercedido pela amiga, mesmo achando graça da situação.

- Ok, irmãzinha... Bem, Fred. Parece que não nos querem por aqui, então... Ao trabalho!

- Ao trabalho, Jorge!

E aparataram.

O dia transcorreu o mais normal possível... Ron sumiu, provavelmente dando início ao plano "evitar Hermione", Harry se manteve a uma distância segura de Gina, que por sua vez o ignorou totalmente e... Teve diálogos sem muita profundidade com uma Hermione que parecia um tanto quanto aérea... Talvez relembrando a imagem de Ron Weasley só de toalha no corredor. E... É, minha gente, podem acreditar. Hermione é inteligente? É. Hermione é séria? É. Hermione é responsável? É. Mas, venhamos e convenhamos, Hermione também é humana e Ron não deixa a desejar... Se é que vocês me entendem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom... Boa... Noite? 4:10 da madruga... Já é considerado bom dia, né? Então tá!

Bom dia, todo mundo.

Perdoem-me pela demora... Mas tive um bloqueio mental e fiquei sem internet por uns dois dias. A demora também é por culpa da minha não tão comum mania de escrever tudo muito... Fragmentado... Pra vocês terem uma idéia eu já escrevi o "começo do fim da história", mas não fazia idéia de como eu deveria escrever o meio para que ele se encaixasse no final. Então soquei um monte de palavras nesse, anexei algumas idéias e... No fim, eu espero que vocês gostem do resultado. Meu cachorro está aqui do lado, se espreguiçando e... acho que não apreciou muito. Talvez eu não tenha talento mesmo ou ele só esteja com sono... E aparentemente com problemas intestinais também. Barulho estranho. Enfim, creio que vocês não estejam muito interessados na saúde do meu cachorro, então... Encerro essa parte. Minha insônia continua firme e forte e a partir de terça-feira tenho aula, em período integral, então não sei quando voltarei a postar... MAS... Prometo não me demorar. Agradeço IMENSAMENTE as reviews. Obrigada, viu, gente? Mesmo. Mandem mais comentários e opiniões! Eu preciso disso. :)

Um beijo.

mary basilio: MUITO OBRIGADA. Tá aqui a continuação. Desculpa a demora, Mary! Espero que goste. Beijo! ;

Thaty: Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Espero que goste tanto do capítulo 2, quanto do 1. Beijos, beijos, Thaty!

Anny Quillin: Ei, eu também amo R/Hr! Pra falar a verdade é o único casal que eu leio com freqüência. Adoro o Ron e a relação Ron/Hermione sempre me faz sorrir. E ah, pra sua felicidade, minhas insônias são uma constante na minha vida, haha. Um beijão.

Sophia.DiLUA: E pois é... Fique feliz que pra você ainda restam duas semanas de férias! Pra mim só 3 dias e eu já estou a ponto de chorar. E ah, obrigada por gostar de como eu escrevo. Não boto tanta fé assim em mim. Mas é, brigada mesmo. Um beijo, Sophia.

Mah Evans Weasley: Obrigada por ter amado a fic, Mah! Espero que você goste desse capítulo, mesmo eu tendo mostrado uma Hermione tão passiva. Vou deixar a "true" Hermione pro final. Espere! Beijo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Os dias na Toca se arrastavam de maneira que ficava não tão impossível manter o mínimo de contato com Hermione, mas eu... Pra falar a verdade... Não me sentia muito bem com isso. Pelo contrário, estava um lixo. Não dormia bem, não comia bem... E ainda tinha que agüentar Gina atrás de mim me dizendo que eu estava sendo um imbecil, quase tão imbecil quanto Harry e mi-mi-mi-mi-MI. E ah, ela também não me parecia muito bem... Seus sorrisos eram raros, ouvir sua voz nas conversas parecia cada vez mais incomum e mesmo tratando Harry friamente, fingindo que não dava a mínima para a existência dele, eu via... Ela estava sofrendo. Eu, como irmão, havia também conferido a Harry um tratamento frio por estar magoando minha irmã. Minha vontade era encher a cara dele de soco para que ele acordasse, mas, bem... Ele ainda era meu melhor amigo e eu só podia esperar que as coisas se ajeitassem sozinhas da melhor maneira possível.

Naquele dia eu havia acordado cedo, me lavado e descido as escadas da Toca sem fazer barulho na esperança de não encontrar com ninguém. Passei pela sala vazia, mas na cozinha me deparei com as três mulheres da minha vida de uma vez só. Minha mãe estava preparando o café e Gina junto a Hermione estava colocando a mesa.

A primeira a perceber minha presença foi Hermione. Seu olhar, mesmo logo desviado, me fez congelar no lugar onde eu estava e prender o ar. Ela parecia meio perdida e envergonhada nos primeiros momentos, depois eu detectei algo parecido com... Raiva na sua expressão e em seguida ela simplesmente afastou o olhar para a mesa e eu fui acordado pela voz de minha mãe:

- Ron, querido... Já acordado? – ela perguntou como se não fosse óbvio.

- Err... Sim. Eu acho.

- Venha, coma algo.

- Ah... Não, não precisa. Eu já estou de saída. – disse rapidamente, querendo fugir.

- De jeito nenhum! Em primeiro lugar: faz dias que você não come direito e em segundo... Hoje todos vão ficar aqui me ajudando na limpeza da casa.

- Mas, mãe...

- Mas nada, Ronald. Vamos logo. Coma algo. – ela ofereceu no que mais pareceu uma ameaça.

- Ok... – me dei por vencido.

Sentei-me ao lado de Hermione, que era o lugar mais perto e por um momento nossos joelhos se tocaram. Um choque de segundos. Harry apareceu na cozinha e eu agradeci imensamente por poder me concentrar em outro ponto que não fosse o jarro de suco de abóbora quando ele iniciou uma conversa não muito interessante comigo. Respondi com 'sim', 'não' e 'é' para tudo que ele dizia, sem realmente me importar em saber O QUE ele dizia.

- O que você acha, Ron? – Harry estava cochichando.

- O que?

- Eu perguntei o que você acha.

- Sobre o que? - eu disse, tomando um gole de suco.

- Ron, você fuma crack?

- O que?! - não preciso dizer que cuspi tudo.

- No que você estava pensando?

- Não te interessa – havia acabado de me lembrar da postura grosseira que eu tinha assumido com meu melhor amigo há algum tempo.

Harry parecia ter sido silenciado por minha aparente indelicadeza e não disse mais nada até o fim da refeição.

- Bom, meninas... Vocês vão me ajudar aqui dentro de casa. E, vocês dois vão ficar com o trabalho braçal. Vão até o depósito e o limpem.

- Mas, mãe... – eu já ia replicar.

- Ronald, filho. Me responda uma coisa: mas? Você só tem essa palavra no vocabulário? Vá logo fazer o que eu mandei!

Bufei, irritado. Saí pela porta, pisando forte. Harry atrás. Subimos a colina e chegamos ao que minha mãe chamava de 'depósito'. Era na verdade uma cabana velha onde tudo que estava... Uhm, velho e... Inútil ou ocupando espaço... Ia parar. O lugar estava uma zona, cheio de pó e ratos. Começamos a arrumar e acabamos em cerca de 3 horas. De alguma maneira começamos a discutir.

- Qual é o seu problema?!

- O meu problema é VOCÊ, Potter.

- Eu não estou te entendendo, Ron.

- Pra variar... É mesmo muito difícil pensar em algo que não seja o seu umbigo, né?

- Do que você está falando? - ele pareu indignado.

- Estou falando da sua capacidade extraordinária em ser um babaca boçal.

- Ok. Vamos fazer assim: você fala a minha língua e me explica o que eu fiz de errado e então eu tento consertar.

- Minha irmã... - eu comecei.

- Ok. Paremos por aqui. Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Babaca.

- Olha aqui...

Pff! E, aham, senhoras e senhores... Minha irritação havia tomado a forma de um soco e minha mão fechada simplesmente havia pulado até a maçã do rosto de Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo. Harry tampava o rosto com as mãos e respirava pesadamente.

- Por que você fez isso?!

- Ahn, deixe-me pensar. Porque você é um imbecil, usa a minha irmã, brinca, joga fora, termina com ela achando que vai salvar o mundo só porque não vai poder mais enfiar a língua na garganta dela, deixando-a assim num estado miserável e... – ele abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas antes disso eu emendei - Mas deixa eu te contar um segredinho, Harry... ISSO NÃO MUDA PORRA NENHUMA! Voldmorte obviamente sabe o quanto ela é importante pra você... Logo ela continua sendo um dos alvos preferidos dele!

- Eu sei disso, mas... - as palavras morreram em sua boca.

- Então... Por que...?!

- Ron, não é tão fácil pra mim... É difícil aceitar que a cada passo que eu dou coloco as pessoas que eu amo em risco. – ele olhava para o chão, desolado.

- Você não está colocando ninguém em risco, Harry. – eu disse com firmeza e soei mais maduro do que realmente pensei que era - Estamos lutando por uma causa maior que você. Por nós mesmos, por aquilo em que acreditamos, por nossas famílias e por aqueles que amamos, acima de tudo. E eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Eu... – a voz dele havia se perdido...

- Olha, Harry. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu só quero o seu bem. Então... Por todos nós, pare com isso. Ela é minha irmã e não está bem... E eu sei que você também. E você está esquecendo que... É isso que temos de melhor. Estamos nessa juntos. Não afaste aqueles que te amam porque... Você não sabe quando vai ser a última vez em que... Os verá respirando; a última vez em que estará respirando...

- Ok.

- Ok?

- É, ok. Eu vou falar com ela.

- Ok.

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- O que? Falar com Gina? Pra que? - eu disse, confuso.

- Não, idiota... Hermione.

- O que Hermione tem a ver com isso?

- Não se faça de besta. - ele disse impaciente.

- Olha, Harry... O lado direito do seu rosto está meio vermelho e inchado... Quer que eu deixe o esquerdo igual? - meu tom de ameça sempre tão... eficiente.

- Haha, ok. Não falo mais nada.

Ele estava se afastando...

- Onde você vai?

- Ah, preciso colocar gelo nisso aqui – ele apontou pro rosto e por um momento eu me senti culpado – e... uhm, também preciso enfiar a língua na garganta de alguém.

Minha culpa se dissipou no ar e o maldito disse isso rindo e saiu correndo. Eu corri alguns metros atrás dele, mas desisti... Afinal... Embora o tom dele tenha me deixado extremamente irritado e a idéia me parecesse monstruosa... O melhor que eu podia fazer naquele momento era deixá-lo fazer o que ele tinha que fazer e que eu prefiro nem pensar no que é e... Bom, ao menos assim minha irmã caçula e pura [na minha cabeça, ´pelo menos ficaria feliz.

Almoçamos, jantamos e até a hora de dormir eu já havia, pra minha infelicidade, presenciado uma sessão de agarramentos entre minha irmãzinha e meu amigo pilantra. De agora em diante... Eu sinto que isso vai ser muito freqüente e não consigo deixar de me perguntar: onde foi que eu amarrei meu jegue, Merlim?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, everybody.

Eu sumi, né?

Desculpa, desculpa.

As aulas voltaram com força total e eu quase não toquei no computador.

Mentira, haha.

Toquei, mas...

Foi só pra sustentar o vício de orkut/msn, etc e tal.

Mas, enfim, estou aqui, não estou?

É isso que vale.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, acabou de sair do forno.

Mandem reviews, opiniões e ah...

Desde já eu agradeço, viu?

Muito, muito.

Os reviews estão até me dando ânimo e vontade pra fazer outra fanfic, uma pequenininha, pós-sétimo livro.

E ah.

Também gostaria de saber de vocês o que acharam dele.

Eu adoreeei, apesar de tudo!

E nesse 'tudo' eu incluo as mortes e as soluções meio manjadinhas da J.K.

Talvez manjada não seja a palavra...

Mas eu senti que ela fez como eu...

Tampando os buracos da parede com restinho de argamassa, só pra não ficar aberto.

Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer?

Bom, sei lá.

Adorei mesmo assim.

E...

É isso.

Quase 3 da matina...

Madrugada pra não perder o costume e...

Eu me despeço aqui.

Um beijão pra vocês.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anny Quillin –

Valeu pelo review! Espero que você goste do terceiro capítulo e... Ah, uma hora o Ron e a Hermione vão ter que conversar mesmo... E eu já estou até com medo do que vai acontecer, haha. Me ajuda! Me dá uma dica/opinião/luz de como você gostaria que fosse... Porque eu ainda estou quebrando a cabeça...

Um beijo!

Thaty –

Oi, Thaty. Não esqueço de vocês, não. Mesmo estudando mais de 10 horas por dia... Sempre dou um jeitinho de dar as caras por aqui! Vê se você também não some e ah, manda review. :)

Beijos!

Thiti Potter –

Oi, Thiti. Brigadão, pela review. E, haha, espero que você dê mais risada com esse capítulo também... E, meu deus. Todo mundo muito assanhado com o Ron aqui, né? Não pensei que a cena da toalha pudesse me render tantas reviews, haha.

Beijão!

Mah Evans Weasley –

E aí, Mah? Gostou desse? Num teve cena da toalha, mas num tá tão ruim, vai... haha.

Continue lendo e mandando reviews!

Beeeijo.

Mary basílio –

Olá, Mary. O capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais do que o esperado mais tá aqui, ó. Enjoy! E... Uhm, os gêmeos NUNCA perdoam. Vamos ver como vai ser agora... espero poder escrever mais usando do sarcasmo deles. (:

Beijão e valeu as reviews!

Artemys Ichihara –

Oooi! Obrigada por ter gostado e ó, se você já leu o sétimo livro... continua lendo aqui... se não... PÁRA! Porque vou escrever um spoiler. Ron e Hermione terminam juntos e um dos gêmeos morrem, infelizmente. Mas ba. Aqui eles estão vivinhos da silva. Então aproveita. :

Beijões.


End file.
